


Unbottled

by Ms_Peppersimp



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Underage Drinking, almost mature content, they're so funny when they're drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Peppersimp/pseuds/Ms_Peppersimp
Summary: Albus and Scorpius are dying to know who the other has a crush on, so Scorpius hatches a plan involving fire whiskey so they can both confess without remembering. Needless to say, things don't go as planned.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Unbottled

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has two firsts for me: 1. it's the longest fic I've every written to date, 2. it almost became *mature content*. If it ends up that it really would be better with more *mature content* leave a comment about it and I'll bring myself to write it.  
> On a completely unrelated note, see if you can spot the Spongebob reference that's made... because of course I did that.

“Oh come on, Scor, just answer the question!”  
Scorpius is most definitely not going to answer the question.  
Albus is peering down at him anxiously from his bed, the moonlight streaming in from the windows giving him a kind of ghostly glow. Scorpius is currently laying on the floor next to Albus’ bed on the pullout mattress that was purchased specifically for their yearly summer sleepovers. If Scor had the will and the upper body strength, he would push himself under Al’s bed and ignore the conversation entirely, but he has never lifted even a five pound weight in his life, and he isn’t about to do that to his best friend.  
“Please Al, just let it go.” He flips over just to make his point, and then immediately feels bad for it, so he flips back over again.  
Al hasn’t seen his best friend this uncomfortable in a while, and seeing his pale face spotlighted by the moon only makes him feel worse for pushing it. In truth, Albus is deathly afraid to hear Scor’s answer to the question “who do you have a crush on?”, but he needs to know so that his thoughts can stop digging bigger and bigger holes into his heart. He has already mustered up enough courage to ask it and feels stupid enough asking such a thing when he’s seventeen for Merlin’s sake. Then again, if his best mate asked him the same question, he would deflect it too. Even then it saddens Al’s heart knowing that his best friend doesn’t feel comfortable enough to answer the question; was he a bad friend?  
“Sorry, I will, um, goodnight.”  
Al moves away from the edge of his bed and lays back on his pillow. He always switches the side of the bed he sleeps on to be closer to Scor, but it never fails to feel weird to his body, often taking longer to fall asleep. As he’s just about to turn onto his stomach, he feels a small pressure press down on the edge of his mattress. He looks down and sees Scorpius’ hand feeling around for his. He smiles and feels the usual burst of heat when their hands connect, which seems odd to Al because Scor’s hands are always cold. Once they’re connected, his breath slows and he feels his body start to give in to sleep. Below Albus, Scorpius’ breath is slowing too, feeling calmed by the warmth that his best friend’s hand is giving him.  
“It’s ok, Al. Sweet dreams.”  
Al brushes his thumb over the ridges of Scor’s fingers which causes the boy on the floor to close his eyes in satisfaction.  
“You too, Scor.”  
***

It had been a long day for the Potter, and temporarily Malfoy, household. The group had taken a portkey to an amusement park by the sea where Al and Scor spent the entire day clutching each other as James and Lily dragged them on the scariest and most unstable of rollercoasters. Now, back at the house, the Griffyndor Potters are playing a game of Quittditch while the two Slytherins watch, exhausted on the sidelines. The two boys are propped up against each other as they drearily watch the game, Ginny demolishing the other three players, of course, but Al’s thoughts are in overdrive. He can’t stop thinking about last night’s conversation, or lack thereof. He doesn’t want to pressure his friend to answer the question if it makes him uncomfortable, but he knows that if he doesn’t have an answer the glimmer of hope that lives in his chest will continue to grow until he does something irrational and brash; and the last time he had done something irrational and brash it had not ended well for either of them. On top of that, he wants to show Scor that he shouldn’t be afraid of telling him, Albus will never judge him for who he likes; he might just be a little (or a lot) sad about it.  
“Scor?”  
“Al?” Scorpius looks up at his friend like he had the night before, except this time they are closer, much closer, so close in fact that Albus can feel the other boy’s breath.  
“Why… why can’t you tell me who you have a crush on?”  
Scorpius’ heart freezes where it beats. Al’s on this again? Scor can’t blame him exactly, he was dying for his mate to answer the same question, but that would mean he would have to do the same. And that- that was just not happening.  
“It’s… complicated, Al.”  
“Do you like more than one person?”  
“No, I-”  
“Is it someone your dad won’t approve of?”  
“Well-”  
“Is it-”  
“Al, stop-”  
And just then Scorpius had an idea. It’s mad, more like one of Albus’ ideas, but it is something. Does it still have the potential of ruining their friendship? Yes. Does it still involve him telling Albus that he has liked him and dreamed about him for two years now? Well, maybe not in that much detail, but yes. But does it also involve not remembering what happened if it goes wrong? Yes, yes it did.  
“Let’s get drunk, Albus.”  
It’s Al’s heart’s turn to stop beating.  
“W-what?”  
“Let’s get drunk. Let’s get drunk, and I promise, I swear on Dumbledore that I will tell you who I have a crush on.” Since when did Scorpius get so bold? Too much time around the Potters, no doubt.  
“Ok…” Al can’t decide if he should be happy about this or not. It sounds like a good plan, but there must be-  
“On one condition.”  
A twist.  
Scor turns to face his best friend straight on, “You have to tell me who you like too. It has to be fair.”  
Al has to hold in a groan at the new rule, but if it means he will know for sure who has Scor’s heart and his suffering will end, then fine. Besides, not like they will remember anything anyway.  
“Deal,” he smirks at his friend as Scor sticks out his hand, “you’re in Slytherin for a reason I see.”  
Albus’ hand grabs Scorpius’ in a firm shake.  
No turning back now.

***  
As both boys stare at the bottle of firewhiskey, courtesy of a very scepticle James, they are both regretting their commitment to this wild idea. Of course, to each other they look perfectly calm, stone cold focus on the brown liquid before them.  
“So.”  
“So.”  
“Guess I’ll open the bottle now.”  
“Yeah, why don’t you do that.”  
Scorpius reaches for the whiskey, brokes the seal, and pops the cork, the sound causing him to immediately flinch and Al lets out a laugh. The atmosphere seems to relax, and Scor’s hand only shakes a little as he pours each of them a serving in the tiny little tea cups they had gotten from Lily’s old set. They each raise their pink plastic cups to each other, failing to notice how they both look wary. Obviously being two Slytherins holding pink princess cups, they are too proud to notice or say anything.  
“Cheers.”  
They clink glasses, and the night begins.

On his third helping of firewhiskey, Albus still can’t tell if he’s drunk. He is definitely buzzed, but drunk?  
“Aaaaaallllllbuuuuussssssssss” Scorpius gurgles out from where he lays on the floor.  
Well, Scor is definitely drunk.  
Albus downs the rest of his glass and feels the familiar burn travel down to his stomach.  
He wants to feel as good as his friend does.

Scorpius can tell pretty quickly that he’s hammered. He’s starting to see two Albus’ instead of one, but he isn’t complaining; all the more handsomeness to look at, after all.  
“Al Al Al Al Al Al, how do you feel, matey? Hahahaha I said matey not mate hahaaha.” If he was sober, he would be appalled at the words coming out of his mouth, but right now he could care less.  
Albus grins at him, his eyes big and bulgy as he lays down next to his friend, moving the now half empty bottle aside.  
“BRRRRRRRilliant!” Al burps right into Scor’s ear.  
“Ewwww that’s so gross Al!”  
“Mhm sorryyyyy.”  
“It’s ok, I’m not mad, I promise.”  
“Awwww thanks, buddy.”  
“Ally bear, I could never be mad at you.”  
“Never? Never ever?”  
“Never ever.”  
“Never ever ever?”  
“Never ever ever.”  
“Never ever ever ever?”  
“Never ever ever ever.”  
“Never ever-”  
Scor laughs and punches Al in the arm. Albus grabs the arm that has hit him and begins a wrestling match between the too veerrryyy drunk boys. They’re both giggling and practically drooling all over each other as they roll around on the floor. Finally, see reference on Scorpius having no upper body strength, Al manages to pin his friend to the ground, sitting on top of him in victory.  
“Ha ha I win, you loooooosssseeeee!” Al says, sticking his tongue out in Scorpius’ face.  
“What if I wanted to lose? Ever think of that? Huh, Alley Alley Bo Balley?” Scor sways his head back and forth to some rhythm that only exists in his head.  
“Why would you want to lose, silly?” Albus is genuinely perplexed as warmth starts to pool in his stomach, this time not from the alcohol.  
“So I could do this!” Al only catches a glimpse of his friend’s pearly white smile before it is pressed to his. Scorpius tastes like firewhiskey and mint, the stuff of Al’s drunken dreams. They’re kissing and kissing and kissing.  
Holy shit, it’s happening.  
Kissing and kissing and-  
They both black out. 

***  
Scorpius is pretty sure he’s dead.  
I mean what else is he supposed to think when he opens his eyes to the most blinding light he’s ever seen in his life.  
Then the headache hits him, and he knows he’s not dead.  
“Uhh” he mutters as he sits up. He and Al fell asleep on the floor, and now his back is hurting almost as much as his head.  
Fuck. Al.  
Scor tries not to whip his head to the side too quickly to see his best friend laying passed out with his face smooshed on the hard wood floor. If Scorpius wasn’t so hungover, he would find this image of Al adorable, but there’s no time for that because the limited memories he has retained from last night begin streaming back into his mind.  
He had obviously gotten extremely drunk, and he had probably sounded like a bafoon, and-  
He kissed Al.  
He kissed Al.  
He kissed Al.  
Merlin, he’s going to be sick.  
His body manages to hustle together enough energy to make it to bathroom attached to Al’s room where he then bends over and throws up everything he drank last night. And yet even as he stares at his vomit floating around in the toilet, the thing that makes him the most sick is the memory of kissing Albus. That definitely wasn’t the plan. He was just supposed to confess to Al, the firewhiskey making his nerves go away so he could get it off his chest and get rejected all in one numb blow. But he clearly failed; so much for his master plan.  
He pukes again.  
“Scor?” Al’s raspy voice interrupts Scor’s vomiting, and he turns his head from his disgusting view to look at his friend.  
Albus had woken up to the sound of someone, Scorpius, throwing up in his toilet, so he figured he should check it out. He has to lean on the door frame for support as his head pulses as fast as his heart,  
“Scor, are-” Albus stumbles as he makes his way to his friend, “are you ok?”  
Scorpius gives Albus a helping hand as he sits down next to him and the toilet, his elbow flushing it in the process. Scor notices a giant red mark on the side of Al’s face, and despite everything, he can’t help but smile.  
“I’m fine, just… being sick.”  
Gods, Scorpius needs a breath mint.  
Al’s glazed pink eyes just look at Scorpius with more worry, “I’m sorry.”  
Scorpius can feel his aching melting away at Al’s concern, “it’s ok, what about you? I’m sure-”  
Albus turns and vomits into the toilet.  
“Oh Al,” Scorpius begins to rub his friend’s back, “I’m so sorry I got us into this mess.”  
“Don’t-” Al heaves, “don’t be sorry, Scor.” He lifts his head and turns to his best mate, seeing an expression of complete remorse on his face, “It was bound to happen at some point, it’s what best friends do right? Get drunk with each other?”  
Al watches Scorpius’ face turn to something unreadable, maybe if his vision wasn’t a little blurry he would be able to understand it.  
“Yeah, maybe you’re right,” Scor reaches for his wand out of his hoodie pocket, “open your mouth.”  
“You sure about that?”  
Scor smirks at him, and Al’s vision clears a bit more, “Positive.”  
Al obliges and suddenly his mouth is filled with a clean, minty flavor; it’s refreshing and familiar…  
Scor performs the same spell on himself and sighes out of relief, “Thank Merlin for Charms-”  
“Did we kiss?”  
Al clamps his mouth shut at his own words and Scorpius looks at him like he just confessed his undying love, which he could have done last night for all he knows.  
“Um, y-yes. Yes, we-we kissed.”  
Scorpius goes completely red, and gets up to leave the bathroom as fast as possible. Al let’s this new information hit him as he goes after his best mate.  
“Really?”  
Scorpius can’t bear to turn around and look at Albus. it’s good that he doesn’t remember, right?  
“Yes, really, but just forget about it, it-it was nothing.”  
Al’s heart falls as he stares at Scorpius’ back. He shouldn’t have gotten his hopes up. If only he remembered what it felt like, then he’d at least have something to hold on to.  
“I must’ve really screwed up then.”  
“What?” Scorpius whips around to face his best mate, “No, Albus you didn’t do anything wrong-”  
“But I kissed you, Scor-”  
“No, Al, I kissed you!”  
Silence.  
For once in his life Scorpius really should have let Al take the fall, but he just couldn’t. So now he has to face the consequences.  
“You kissed me?” Al is completely dumbfounded, and Scor tries his best to focus on his own deshelved appearance and not his friend’s.  
“Yes, but again, forget it.”  
Al cocks his head to the side and his hair that’s stuck up finally falls back into place.  
“I can’t forget something I don’t remember, Scor. I thought you were supposed to be the smart one.”  
Scorpius holds in a gracious laugh, but before he can provide a rebuttal, Al says-  
“Would you do it again so I can remember?”  
It’s Albus’ turn to go completely red, and Scorpius begins to think he really has been dead all this time because no way this is happening.  
“You- what?”  
Al’s words speed up, “I mean I was just thinking since you remember and I don’t it would be more fair if you kissed me again so that I could remember too and that way it’s even, but if-”  
“Al.”  
“Yes?”  
In his storm of words, Albus had failed to notice that Scor had made his way to him and they were now nose to nose.  
“Ok.”  
“Ok, what?”  
“Ok, this.”  
And just like he did last night, Scorpius kisses Albus. Except this time, they both know exactly what’s happening.  
Al’s in so much shock that it takes him a few seconds before he eagerly wraps his arms around the other boy, hugging him in even closer. Scorpius makes a content sound and slides his hands up to Albus’ neck, his fingers brushing over his messy hair. Albus moans, and Scor takes the opportunity to slip his tongue into the brunette’s mouth. Suddenly they’re drunk again, and everything is moving in slow motion, yet it’s still not enough time for them to savior every moment. Once it becomes apparent that if they don’t stop soon they will have serious issues, they both pull away but remain in each other’s arms. Scor has a bright smile on his face, but Al’s flushed one seems concerned,  
“What is it, Al?” Oh shit, is he already regretting it?  
“Nothing, um… who… who do you have a crush on?”  
Scorpius looks at Albus.  
“Are you fucking kidding me?”  
“No I… I just need to hear-”  
Scorpius places both of his hands on Albus’ cheeks and draws their eyes together, “I have the most massive, immense, colossal crush on you, Albus Potter.”  
Al finally smiles, smiles larger than he did when he was intoxicated, larger than he ever has in his life. He kisses Scorpius firmly then withdraws, much to Scorpius’ protest, just to say something else,  
“You sure you don’t have to be drunk to be with me?” This time there is a light tone behind his words, as he works his fingers into Scorpius’ unused belt loops.  
“Al, I will be sober for the rest of my life if it means I can be with you.” Scor’s being dead serious and he can only hope this doesn’t scare Albus away, after all he’s been the only one really confessing right now-  
“Me too. In fact, I’d do basically anything if it meant you’d be my boyfriend.” Albus is also being dead serious, and suddenly it becomes harder to keep the tones light when they’re both talking about something they’ve wanted for so long.  
“You don’t have to do much, I’m already yours.” Scorpius whispers, his hands dropping to Albus’ chest. Without hesitation, Albus lifts Scorpius off the ground and eases him onto his bed, so he’s still over Scorpius, just like he had done last night; of course, he has no memory of this, making this moment even more charged, more special.  
Because he’s with Scorpius.  
Albus kisses Scorpius so sweetly and tenderly that they almost forget they haven’t been together like this longer; but it is in fact new and oh so exciting.  
“You’ve already gone soft on me.” Al’s voice tickles Scorpius’ ear.  
“Oh I don’t think I’m soft at all.” Only Al, his boyfriend, would drag such a statement out of him, and it does not go unappreciated. Albus quickly begins creating a map of kisses on Scorpius’ neck, moving his hoodie to get more space.  
“Merlin Scorpius, you’re perfect.”  
Albus has to stop kissing his boyfriend just to catch his breath. He truly can’t believe this is happening, and gods he doesn’t want it to stop.  
“Al?” Scorpius’ voice is breathy, barely even there. Albus lifts his head, so they’re face to face, realizing just how hard he’s breathing.  
“I’m ok just- I’ve wanted this for so long, and I want it to be good for you, whatever we do, I want it to be good for you.”  
Scorpius melts a little bit more into the bed; sometimes it scares him how much he loves this boy.  
“Don’t worry about me, I-I want this as much as you and frankly I don’t give a fuck if it’s not perfect because I know that whatever we do is going to feel amazing because it’s with you.”  
Al blushes and kisses Scor’s cheek, “thank you.”  
“Always,” his boyfriend shoots him a wink and suddenly Al remembers what he brought them to this bed to do.  
“Now, where was I…” Al mocks confusion and Scor giggles, making Albus feel the sound vibrate in his own chest.  
“I believe you were right around here,” Scorpius brings his hands up to Albus’ neck, mirroring the place that the other boy was focused on.  
“That’s right, my boyfriend’s neck.”  
“I believe it was your boyfriend’s perfect neck actually.”  
Albus smirks as he slowly begins to lift Scor’s hoodie to reveal his iridescent stomach,  
“Right right, well there isn’t any time for that now because…” Al begins to pepper kisses around the other boy’s belly button, causing it to raise up and down in a quick tempo, “I’m onto his perfect stomach.”  
Scorpius no longer has the means to respond, his breath having completely left his body.  
Albus takes this opportunity to make sure it doesn’t come back, moving his hands up and down Scorpius’ sides until-  
“Allll” Scor’s voice isn’t breathy anymore, it’s deep and rich.  
“Is this ok?” Al’s own body is still being affected by Scor’s new voice and he’s surprised he’s even able to squeak that out.  
“Better than ok Al, it’s bloody brilliant!” Scorpius’ volume hits ten when Al’s fingers grip his waist band.  
“Good thing you’re good at silencing charms, Scor,” Albus is just about to drag down Scorpius’ pants when Scor suddenly sits up on his elbows. Al doesn’t have time to admire his boyfriend’s flushed and messy appearance before he says,  
“Albus, I didn’t cast a silencing charm.”  
The sudden realization dawns on them and Scorpius manages to roll over onto his pull out bed just before a knock sounds at the door.  
“Come in.” Albus’ voice is so high that even he would be able to tell something was up.  
“Hey drinkers, how’re the hangovers?” James bursts in the room and Scorpius is grateful he at least gave a warning knock in the first place.  
“Pretty-” Scor clears his throat for no reason, “pretty bad, massive headache.”  
“Firewhiskey is tough stuff, especially for first time drinkers.”  
“Yep.” Al’s heart slowly begins to return to a normal speed, maybe James doesn’t notice anything is-  
“Ah ha!”  
Fucking shit.  
Both boys grip their separate sets of bed sheets as they watch James approach the abandoned bottle of alcohol from the night before,  
“You were really just going to leave this lying around? Not only is it mine, but Mum and Dad could’ve saw,” he picks it up and frowns a little at how much is missing.  
“Oh geez, yeah would have been bad, thanks, James!” Al winces at his own foreign enthusiasm towards his brother.  
“Anytime Al, actually no, you owe me now.”  
James makes his way back to the door and they’re nearly in the clear until-  
“Oh and Al, Scor, make sure you keep it down next time you two are going it at it, maybe cast a silencing charm. Thin walls you know,” then the cocky basterd winks at the two of them, causing Scorpius to hide under his blanket and Al to press his palms to his eyes,  
“Actually, you double owe me.” James slams the door with an extra flare and Al hears his boyfriend whine from under his blanket.  
“Of course he knew! Of course he did, I was- I was so loud, and we didn’t even do anything!”  
Something about Scor’s freak out bring’s Albus embarrassment down; it was only James after all, it could have been his parents and that- the very thought makes him want to puke all over again. He makes his way to sit on Scorpius’ trundle and gently tugs down the blanket to reveal his boyfriend’s very adorable, very disturbed face.  
“It’s really not that bad, Scor. We’ll just cast a silencing charm next time.”  
Scorpius sits up and grabs at Al’s hand, muttering, “next time?”  
Al chuckles, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, and resting his head on top of Scor’s,  
“Isn’t that obvious?”  
“I just need to hear it,” Scorpius pulls back from the hug a playful smile on his lips.  
Albus’ face flushes hearing his own childish words repeated back to him,  
“I want to get up to so many naughty, explicit, inappropriate things with you, Scorpius Malfoy.”  
Scor breaks into a fit of giggles, leaving Al red faced and more embarrassed than when his brother walked in. Once Scorpius recovers, he plants light kisses all over Al’s face,  
“The feeling is definitely mutual,” his eyes flicker to Albus’ eyes, “I’m yours, remember?”  
Al takes a long look at the beautiful boy in front of him, and brings their foreheads together,  
“I’ll never forget.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Leave comments and Kudos and go follow me on Tumblr @Ms-Peppersimp !!


End file.
